Lilyann Shyo
Lillyann Shyo is a quiet girl, who spends her days fishing and cooking to feed herself, and the people of her town of residence, Catherby. She also enjoys magic and possesses a substantial amount of knowledge on the subject, and practices it daily as a hobby. She was born a Fremmenik, but was expelled from the clan because she did not share their visuals, and wanted to explore the world and other cultures. Personality Lillyan is a quiet, and shy girl that is usually silent around other people. She will rarely take the initiative of talking to people other than her friends. She is independent, despite her young age, she does not need, or ask for the help of others. She does not talk alot when first meeting new people and is nervous around them. When first meeting someone she will usually stutter and be very self-conscious of what she is saying, as she is afraid of making people angry or of being too friendly as she does not want to offend. Because of this, she will avoid all conflicts, and will only fight when completely necessary. Despite being nervous around new people, she will warm up to people quickly and when she does, most of that nervousness wil dissapear, and she may sometimes may be overly friendly, but she realises when she does this and apologises. Despite her shy personality, she will always try to help people when she can if it doesnt involve fighting, unless it is to save the person from death. She does not have alot of money, and just manages to go by from selling fish, and cooking for people, but she will not hesitate in offering food or her services to someone in need. Appearance Facial Features Lilyann has orange hair, pulled to the right side of her face. The hair on that side is layered and braided and ends at her neck. She wears a purple flower on the right side of her head, and her hair is wrapped around it. She ties her hair at the back with a purple bow. She has cat ears, a result from her experiences with magic, but she can use her magic to conceal her feline features. She has almond-shaped, green eyes, with naturally long eyelashes and her skin is tanned from her nearly-constant exposure to the sun. Bodily features Lilyann is of medium height, around 1m 70. She has a cat tail and ears due to an accident while experimenting with magic but she can conceal them, but often chooses not to because she thinks they look good on her. Her tail is orange, like her hair but purple at the tip. She has a slender body, but defined arm muscles due to her job as a fisherwoman. Clothes Lilyann enjoys vibrant, contrasting colours, especially purple and green, and the colour of her clothes reflect this. She rarely uses hats or capes because that would mean hiding her feline features, which she loves very much. She has her legs and arms mostly on show, as she enjoys the breeze on her skin, but she will cover up completely when it is cold. Fighting Style Melee Lilyann will stay away from melee in general, as she considers it to be violent and that it has no other purpose beyond fighting. She only trains so she can be prepared if she needs to enter close quarter combat. If she is in such a situation that it is necessary, she will use a dragon dagger. Magic This is Lilyann's favourite fighting style. She considers it to be the least violent and will nearly always use it. She is very proficient in magic as she uses it whenever she can, be it to facilitate daily tasks or expermenting with new spells. She enjoys all kinds of magic. She will nearly always use her Mystic Air Staff, which she named "Aetherity". It is her favourite weapon, which she cherishes deeply. The use of magic in her past is what caused her to gain her feline features. When trying to transform a cat, her spell backfired and gave her permanent feline features. She does not regret this accident as she is very fond of them and is able to hide them using magic if necessary. Ranged Lilyann is not proficient at using ranged weapons and feels no need to train this style, as she will simply use magic in ranged combat, and considers it is useless for anything else. Other skills Gathering and Survival She practices fishing for a living, and considers herself to be a decent fisher. She usually does fly fishing or lobster catching, but prefers catching lobsters because she can use them to practice her cooking. She will enter fishing competitions from time to time. She practices cooking aswell. She offers her services as a cook to the people in her town and to any wanderers, or to anyone in another town if she is travelling there. She mostly uses her own catch to cook, and then either eats the cooked fish, sells it or gives it away. Lilyann is a proficient farmer, and can grow her own vegetables and herbs, to use in cooking or in the creation of potions. She can start a fire if necessary with nearly any kind of wood, and takes joy in doing so. She is also able to cut down nearly any type of tree, and has experience in doing so, although she does not practice woodcutting much. Mining, Smithing and Crafting Lilyann has a fair knowledge on all these skills, and can make her own weapons from scratch if necessary. As a hobby, she creates jewellry and enchants it. Languages Lilyann is fluent in Fremmenik and Commonspeak. She does not use Fremmenik anymore, neither does she use her Fremmenik name. Biography Early Life Lilyann was born a Fremmenik, a fact she will not openly share with people as she resents this part of her life, and wishes it to stay in the past. She had a happy childhood, raised by her parents, along with her brother. She was a playful child, and used to ruffhouse with her brother alot, until he suffered an accident from it and was badly injured. This traumatised her and led to her avoiding conflicts and fights in her present life. She overcame her trials with ease, and became a full fledged fremmenik at the age of 12. After her trials, she began to develop a broader view of the world, and realised the potential outside of the walls of her clan. She also became interested in magic at around the same time, which made the conflict with her ideals and with the rest of the clan's even bigger. She started practicing magic in secret and came into contact with an outsider, who showed her how much bigger her world was, and that is when she realised she had to leave. Teenage years Soon after she turned 14, the clan discovered that she practiced magic, and she was banished, never to return. She was glad that she was now free to explore the world, but sad because she had to leave her life behind. Her family, her friends, everything. She had to start anew. She travelled to Catherby, where she found a couple who took her into their home and gave her the knowledge she needed to go out and explore the rest of the world. They were the ones that helped her improve her Commonspeak, and to act like an outsider. They also tought her about the outside culture and about all the gods, and helped her choose her new name. She decided to worship none of the gods, as she felt that she did not need to depend on a god to live her life or conduct her morals. In Catherby, she made friends. Her best friend was her neighbour, Kataya, whom she sometimes called Kitten. The two had disagreements at start, so their relationship was kinda shaky, but they got over it and became good friends. Sadly, two years later, her best friend left, which made her sad, but she promised her they would meet again. She was raised for 4 years by these caring women, and she loves them. Although she misses her own family, she does her best not to think about them, as her past is gone and she cant return to it. When she turned 18, she decided to leave to explore the rest of Gielinor, and who knows where else. She was given money and supplies by her parents, including her cherished staff, and she said she would return. Adulthood and present life She went on an adventure throughout the rest of Gielinor. When passing by Varrock, she found her old friend Kataya, and Kataya's friend Kharhyll. They quickly became best friends and went on an adventure together. Lilyann returned to Catherby, and started to work there. Lillyann will often be at the fishing guild. She currently lives there with her parents but is planning on getting her own house soon. She still travels often and meets up with her two best friends. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Mage Category:Catherby Category:Adventurer